


Last Song

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forgive Me, Other, Sad Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape takes his own life, takes place after the events of his worst memory. . . I am so so sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Song

**Author's Note:**

> My first song/chorus fic; With This Knife - Smile Empty Soul

_With this knife, I'll cut out the part of me_

Without getting undressed, he took up the knife and slipped into the lukewarm water of the bath he had drawn just for this occasion.

_The part that cares for you_

Settling in, he pictured his ex-best friend, the way they had been before everything fell apart - back when they had been happy.

_With this knife, I'll cut out the heart of me_

A single solitary tear sliding down his cheek as the pain made itself known once more. . . Raising the knife to his chest, he prayed for forgiveness and. . .

_The heart that cares for you_

By the time they found Severus Snape, it was too late. . . He was already gone. His suicide note was a single blood-stained lily.


End file.
